


Lots of different Parts

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gay Sex, Love, M/M, just a little drabble thing that got way out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Genius. The Magician. The Victim. The Nerd. All different parts of Spencer.</p><p>Morgan loves them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lots of different Parts

There are many different Spencer Reid's, and Morgan's in love with all of them. 

(1) The Genius

Probably the most obvious. But Morgan can only watched as Spencer writes an insanely long equation, talking at speeds no one but him can understand and gesturing wildly with his hands that struggle to keep up with his own voice, he's in love. IQ of 187, he just seems to know everything. When they're all sitting around the conference table, waiting for JJ to bring in the next case, Reid won't join in the conversation, but be hunches over yet another book to add to his extensive knowledge of everything. "Reid," Hotch calls "Come on, join in the conversation, sometimes it can teach you more than books can,"

"Sorry," smiles broadly "But if you wanna talk, I did read Stephen Hawking's latest black hole book? Enigma's of the Universe?" He looks around at them "Isn't that pretty high profile, wanna talk about that?" Hotch rolled his eyes at the utter cluelessness and Emily laughed. 

"Do you read his books and laugh at all the mistakes?" Rossi teased, but Reid didn't get it

"Actually," he said quickly "I did identify four different mistakes and sent a letter in. I got invited to Buckingham Palace for a presentation to the Queen," He added casually, the team stared at him.

"Reid, seriously?" Morgan stared at him "Why didn't you go?"

The simplicity of his answer even tugged at Hotch's heart strings, and the innocence and naivety that laced his voice made it seem as though he had never seen a bad thing in his life. "We were working a case,"

"Spencer...." Hotch said gently "That's the Queen, you turned down."

"We saved that eight year old boy," Reid reminded "I don't think I turned anyone down."

Morgan had never loved him more.

(2) The Magician

He was good. Skilled with his hands, a natural grace and elegance that the rest of his body didn't seem to possess. 

"Are you watching?" Spencer asked, sitting opposite Rossi on the plane, but everyone was watching him run the penny over his knuckles. Rossi nodded and Spencer caught the penny in his hand, closed his fist, rotated his wrist, opened and...it was gone. Rossi nodded, half impressed

"Well-executed," he murmured "But I saw you drop it into your shirt sleeve,"

Spencer grinned victoriously and JJ rolled her eyes "Ah, but did you? Because you see...the penny's on the inside of your phone case."

Rossi frowned, pulling out his phone from his inside pocket, and popping off the case, for the penny to land on the table. The marked penny that he had signed only a moment before so as to identify it. "How the...how did you do that, kid? That's amazing...you could be stinking rich if you went to Vegas."

"It was my first job," Spencer admitted "I used to perform in a casino down in Rohes Street, but they weren't as into physics magic as I was,"

"Can we turn our attention back to the case?" Hotch asked sternly, everyone turned to the files, Hotch opened his, to see a 7 of clubs sitting on the front page. He turned to Reid, exasperated, and flicked it over to him, where it hit him in the forehead "Reid, for a genius..."

Reid winced, picking up the now crushed card "Sorry," he murmured, looking down. Hotch softened with guilt slightly

"Coin thing was good though," he muttered

Reid quirked a triumphant smile at Morgan, who could only roll his eyes fondly.

(3) The Victim

"Is this a trend, pretty boy?" Morgan asked, as they returned from a case on the jet. He thought everyone was asleep, but Hotch was awake, listening intently. 

"Is what a trend?" Spencer asked quietly, sipping his hot chocolate

"Whenever..." Morgan frowned, unsure how to phrase it "Whenever you get hurt, you cut your hair," he ruffled Reid's boy band hair cut as proof, and the brown locks curled around his fingers "Trend?"

Reid didn't say anything, but drew his knees to his chest in a defensive stance "So it's happened enough that you can recognise it?" he asked quietly, voice small. 

"No, no kid, it's..." Morgan shook his head "We all get hurt in this job, you know that, but you're doing great."

"I'm doing great?" Reid murmured, staring out of the window into the Atlantic sky "I was poisoned by Anthrax, almost died, just because I dropped a test tube. I was abandoned by my mentor, after trusting myself to trust someone again. I talked JJ into splitting up and I got myself kidnapped and tortured by the unsub," his voice was angry now, a low hiss "I chose a woman to die, no matter what I tell myself. I fall in love with a woman, and lead her stalker to snap, and kill them both. I put my mother in a mental hospital, accused my dad of murder and now...watch a woman die in front me all because I didn't see it coming." He rubbed his knees "Didn't see it coming. It's a lot of lives, Morgan. You know sometimes, I write them all down, all the people who've died as a result of what I've done. And I know, it's what Gideon used to do, but...189, I've killed 189 people."

"Spencer...." Morgan leaned across the table "You can't think about it like that. Anthrax, could have happened to anyone. Hankel, could have happened to anyone, and you got yourself out of that one so expertly, so...so perfectly. Dealt and overcame a drug problem, showed Maeve true love before she died, got your mother the help she needed and had the bravery to put your pride aside and build a relationship with your father. What happened today...none of us saw her coming, Reid. None of us. You are not a victim. You're a hero."

"Derek," Spencer said softly "Let me get some sleep."

Morgan nodded, standing up, when Spencer's voice floated out to him

"Thank you, though,"

He smiled.

(4) The 9 Year Old

For all his genius, all his magic tricks, he's a child. 

"Please!" He whined, bouncing on his heels as they head out into the sunshine "Please, please, please! You go to do it last time! Not fair!"

"Spencer, you are out of your mind if you think I'm letting you drive." Morgan says sternly, unlocking the car, he slides into the drivers seat, but Reid stands stubbornly on the outside. Morgan sighs and rolls down the windows "Oh, so that's your solution? You're just not gonna come in?"

"Sounds about right."

"Reid, get into the car."

"I will if I can drive it."

"I have Twizzlers." Spencer hesitated, before sliding into the passenger seat, grabbing the white paper back with the sugary candy, and immediately biting the end of a long one. Morgan rolled his eyes, leaning over to fasten his seatbelt "You're like a 9 year old, I swear," he mutters, trying not to get distracted by the way Reid licks sugar off his plump pink lips. He turns on the engine, and drives slowly, watching as Reid half leans out of the window, pointing and naming the different types of trees, and refusing to share the candy when Morgan asks for a piece. But he's more than happy to let Morgan kiss the sugar from his lips.

And okay, that's Morgan's new favourite thing.

(5) The Absolute Idiot that you just wanna KILL

"What were you doing?" Morgan yelled, slamming Reid into the wall "Reid, you could have been killed! Owen was armed, you blocked our shot and gave away your gun! You coulda died Reid, you lied to us, you lied to me, you knew he was coming back to the station-"

"Morgan," he wheezes, pushing at the elbow on his throat "You don't understand, I understood him, I knew he wouldn't shoot me-"

"A head's up man!" Morgan yells, pushing away from him, agitated "For the love of god, a heads up."

"I couldn't," he says quietly, touching Morgan's shoulder "You wouldn't have let me go."

"You're damn right!" Morgan yells again, and Reid flinches violently at the tone, so Morgan pulls him in for a bone crushing hug "You never do that to me again, alright? You absolute idiot."

Spencer grins into his neck.

(6) The Nerd (Yeah, that's different from the genius)

"Reid," Hotch sighs, snapping his fingers, they're all in the conference room, just doing paper work for once, and of course, Reid finished a thousand times earlier than the rest of them, and currently has his nose buried in the complete guide to Star Wars, memorising the pictures off by heart. "Reid! Spencer!" The team laughs as the youngest doesn't even blink. "Spencer, I will fire you. The rooms on fire. JJ's water just broke."

"Spence, Morgan's making out with Emily."

Spencer looked up from his book.

They all burst out laughing. 

Spencer frowned, closing the book, his nose scrunched slightly, as he pushed his glasses further up his face "Sorry, I was up late last night watching Red Dwarf 7." Hotch snickered to himself and Morgan ruffled his hair 

"You're such a nerd, pretty boy," Derek chuckled

"What?" Spencer frowned "How am I a nerd?" They all just stared at him, and he looked down, seeing his tie and sweater vest, he tugged at it self consciously, muttering quietly "I'm not a nerd."

"You could recite Star Trek to us."

"I have an eidetic memory."

"Reid, you went to the Doctor Who convention,"

"Not a nerd!" Reid jumps in his chair definitely "That doesn't make you a nerd." He stood up, slinging his satchel over his shoulder and picking up his giant book and heading for the door 

"Where are you going?" Emily frowns 

"To play chess," he sad simply

"With who?"

"Myself." He looked at them as if they were crazy. Morgan sighed 

"Kid, you've finished your paper work, why don't you help us with ours?"

Spencer smiled boyishly "Want to copy my homework Morgan?" he teased, but he stepped forward, picking up a few files off Morgan's piles "I'll do these while I re-watch the first series of Doctor Who."

They weren't entirely sure he was joking. 

(7) The Bumbling Fool

"Hey Morgan," Reid smiled, stirring his coffee in the kitchen, he didn't feel Morgan's eyes drag over his lean figure, but certainly felt the body heat when Morgan pressed him into the counter, and whispering hotly into his ear;

"Have some coffee with your sugar,"

Spencer managed to turn around, before pressing himself back into the counter at how close Morgan was too him, he managed a shaky smile "You tell that joke everyday,"

"Oh," he fake frowned "Hope I'm not getting predictable," and he brushed a short lock of Reid's hair behind his ear. Spencer flushed red, swallowing thickly and looking down with nervous hyper-active energy 

"No," he said voice a pitch to high "N-not, p-predictable at all,"

Morgan brushed his knuckles along Spencer's jaw, enjoying his squirming "That's good right?" he picked up Spencer's coffee, stealing it for himself "I'll pick you up at 8 tonight, alright?"

Spencer stared at him, "How...how do you even know that I'm interested?"

Morgan raised his knee between Spencer's leg, nudging at the erection, and Spencer groaned, hands back to support himself on the counter. "See ya tonight kid,"

"S-see ya,"

(8) Perfection. All of them.

When Derek's looking up at Spencer's beautiful, sweat sheen covered body, as he rides him, slowly, at his own pace, hands on his chest, hips impaling him up and down on the large member, whining and pleading for more even though he was setting the standards. "Fuck Spencer," Morgan breathed, toppling over the edge of the slow and hazy orgasm "You're so perfect."

Spencer only arched his back in response, coming all over his own hand, and collapsing beside Morgan, hair a mess, eyes already drifting shut. "Love you," he manages to slur. Morgan suckles on Spencer's neck and the younger one groans, entwining all their limbs. "Can we watch Star Wars later?" Morgan laughs, biting down on Spencer's collar bone in response. Spencer smiled, scratching down Morgan's back "I would do anything for you," he murmurs, drifting towards sleep. Morgan's inside ache because of the truth of those words 

"I know, Spence," he whispers, kissing him softly, and flexing his muscles around Spencer "As stupid as that is."

Spencer chuckles "Only you,"

Morgan can't say the words back, because the feeling is so incredibly mutual, no language could portray it adequately enough. "Perfect, Spencer. You're perfect." Is all he can whisper into the sleeping form beside him.

But that'll do.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it?  
> x


End file.
